


和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第七辆车-Car No.7

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 题外话：作为一个只和一群人去过BAR的人其实不太了解PUB是什么样的，BAR一般就是喝酒喝朋友吃饭看看球赛的地方，PUB通常更乱一些。总之去这种地方最重要的是不要喝离开视线的东西，最好只喝瓶装的东西。如果你在酒吧/聚会上掏出一个自己的杯子，那你会立刻被打上“老司机”的TAG。今天是美味的枪兵，嘿嘿嘿，嘿（逐渐痴汉）。是在酒吧假装勾搭别人然后假装被库丘林勾搭的小情趣！----一脚油门----打卡上车----坐稳扶好----





	和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第七辆车-Car No.7

**Author's Note:**

> 题外话：作为一个只和一群人去过BAR的人其实不太了解PUB是什么样的，BAR一般就是喝酒喝朋友吃饭看看球赛的地方，PUB通常更乱一些。总之去这种地方最重要的是不要喝离开视线的东西，最好只喝瓶装的东西。  
> 如果你在酒吧/聚会上掏出一个自己的杯子，那你会立刻被打上“老司机”的TAG。
> 
> 今天是美味的枪兵，嘿嘿嘿，嘿（逐渐痴汉）。是在酒吧假装勾搭别人然后假装被库丘林勾搭的小情趣！
> 
> \----一脚油门----打卡上车----坐稳扶好----

深夜的酒吧里鼓噪着暧昧的音乐，舞池里的人群随着节奏贴近彼此摇摆着，消耗着深夜过剩的精力。

你推开门时，努力假装看不见聚焦过来的炽热目光，目不斜视地聚焦在自己的手机上，甚至装出一副不耐烦的样子皱着眉。

站在吧台前的你背对着人群，被挑选出来的衣服诚实地展现了你光滑的皮肤和窈窕的曲线，恰到好处的遮掩比简单的暴露更加能够招来贪婪的打量。

还没等你按照计划演出一番被放鸽子的戏码，有等不及的鱼儿已经咬上了钩。

你耐心地等到凑到吧台边的男人出声才抬眼看他。

如果不是为了遵守约定，平时的你应该会迅速婉拒掉头离开。

这颜值完全不是你的菜啊。

眼前的男人似乎对此还没有足够的自觉，假装无意地将一串车钥匙放在吧台上，露出一种令人不适的笑容向你搭讪了起来。

不，与其说是搭讪，不如说是过于直白的邀请。

见你只是礼貌地笑了一笑，男人像是了然了什么一般又刻意露出了一块看上去价值不菲的手表。

尽管是逢场作戏，也是要看脸的好吗。

你招呼来酒保，低声对他耳语了几句。

“这位女士敲钟请各位喝一轮！”

你转身笑着看了一眼额头冒汗的男士，觉得这个下马威还是足够漂亮，同时也成功让你愈发成了焦点人物。

欢呼声不绝于耳，你眼角余光已经瞟到了好几只跃跃欲试的帅气小狼狗。你微笑地晃荡着酒杯里琥珀色的液体，静待猎物上钩。

年轻人的躁动不安没有让你失望，很快，一个长相颇符合你胃口的男生凑近了吧台。

“我请这位女士喝一杯。”

阳光的笑容即使在昏暗的灯光下也有些耀眼了，半侧过身的你得体地冲他笑了一下，接过酒保递来的杯子，仰头轻轻抿了一小口。

你甚至能看到男人的喉结滚动了一下。

“我猜我们之前没见过，你不常来这家酒吧？”

“不怎么来，今天有朋友约我，结果放了我鸽子。”

“什么人竟然舍得放这么漂亮的女孩子鸽子，要我就狠狠揍他一顿。”

“哈，也不是什么大事，大不了拉黑嘛。你今晚是和朋友来的吗？”

“是的，不过他们都离开了，就剩我一个在这孤苦伶仃的。”

骗人。你心里暗暗冷笑着，你明明看见一些男生嬉笑着推搡着他。

“哈，看来我们同病相怜啊。”

越过男生的肩膀，你看到一个戴着帽子的高个子向你走来，从身材来看八块腹肌应该是没跑了。

今晚可真有趣。

男生也感受到了你的目光，扭头正好迎上这个男性的俯视。

你颇为玩味地向男人笑了笑。

这像是宣告了什么战斗的结果一般，青涩的男生有些失落地礼貌向你告别，恋恋不舍地离开了吧台。

“这位男士，你一来，把请我喝酒的人可赶跑了。”

绿色的眼睛像是听到了什么笑话一般弯了起来，你不得不承认这个人长得足够好看，甚至不逊于拥有优异基因的库丘林一家。。

“我猜酒还是陈一点更好喝。”

你决定不说话，静待眼前这个人的接下来的行动。

见你微笑似是认同了这种观点，向酒保要了两杯红酒的男人靠近了你的耳边。

“被放了鸽子的女士，不知有没有想法和我喝杯酒？”

微微拉开两人距离的你盯着那双志在必得的眼睛，绽出一个魅惑的笑容。

“不知先生要请我喝什么酒，怎么喝？”

伸手递出被酒保放在吧台上的酒杯，男人假模假样地回复着，“随你挑。”

接过酒杯的你拎起手包，玻璃碰撞在一起响出清脆的一声。

“嘿，小姑娘，和我也喝一杯呗？”

作势要离开的你在听到这个熟悉的声音的时候内心隐隐兴奋起来，还没等你回应身后传来的邀请，男人先一步不满地开了口。

“嘿，这位女士已经有约了。”

“哦？”把玩着手上杯子的蓝发青年显然想要继续这种挑衅。你感觉热热的气息喷在你的脖颈，“我可没听到这位姑娘要和你走啊。”

“够了，我们走。”或许是感受了威胁，男人伸出手。

“嘿，是男人就让她挑啊。自我介绍一下，你叫我Lancer吧，我来自凯尔特地区。”

“凯尔特？”你转身看着这张诱人的脸庞，“我听说那里神话故事很多，啤酒的份量也大。”

“哈，是的，我们那里什么都比较大。”

被你冷落的男人面子已经挂不住，伸出手想要抓住你还举着酒杯的手臂。

眼疾手快打掉那只手的Lancer换上了一副野狼的凶相。

“喂，说好了小姑娘自己选喝什么酒的。”

将酒杯放在吧台上，顺从地被Lancer牵着上了楼的你无视了身后男人愤恨的目光。

刚刚脱离人群的视线，铺天盖地的吻强势地撬开了你还沾着甜美酒液的嘴唇，倚靠楼梯扶手上的你脊背硌得发疼，报复性地咬了一口Lancer的唇瓣。

松开你被吸吮得发红的嘴唇，Lancer踢开包间门将你丢在沙发，转身将门锁锁得严严实实。

你自在地踢掉高跟鞋的脚后跟勾着Lancer的膝盖向床边压了压。

“刚刚Lancer可是说，凯尔特什么都大一号，是不是得让我验一下货？”

再也忍不住的Lancer将早就涨得发痛的性器从裤子里解放出来，炽热的长度弹在你的脸边，你讨好地将柱体浅浅地包裹在口腔里，刺激得他像是毛头小子一样吞咽着口水。

早就躲在暗处观察的Lancer在你走进酒吧门的那一瞬间就硬了起来，经历了半个多小时的等待，那点心思早就压抑不住。

衣物被扯掉撕裂的时候你有一些瞬间的心疼，但随即而来的情欲的冲动迅速淹没了这些。冰凉的酒液顺着你的皮肤向下流动，每一滴都被贪婪的柔软舌尖勾进嘴里，再涂抹在每一寸肌肤上。挺立在空气里的乳头颤颤巍巍地随着呼吸起伏，每一次毫不留情的按压都带出一阵颤栗。

前额的发丝在你的皮肤上轻轻搔动着，你难耐地将手放在男人后脑勺上，顺着软软的发丝将束发的铜管向下捋动，被你扯松了头发的男人倒也毫不在意，由着你的小动作刮挠着头皮发泄身体里升腾的欲望。

摸向你穴口的手指毫不意外地发现进出得异常顺利，身体甚至不需要额外的爱抚就随着手指的扩张发出了极具色情意味的水声，不断触碰着敏感地带的手指像是操纵洋娃娃的傀儡线，带动着你的腰部向上抬起又落下，黏糊糊的透明液体顺着手指甚至流淌到了库丘林的手心上。

“别的男人也能让你这么湿得一塌糊涂吗？”恶劣的提问砸进你的脑海，身下黏糊糊的情欲让你微微调整着角度去让甬道内的手指蹭到那一处粗糙的凸起。有些急躁的欲望让你脱口而出放肆的嘲讽。

“我以为Lancer先生知道惯常的规矩呢，比如，不要聊天。”

面对并不友善的回复，库丘林却也被你下意识的动作满足了没用的虚荣心，拍拍你的屁股示意你放松一点的男人在没有任何其他提示的情况下将粗长的性器整根顶了进去。

你几乎是立即就绷紧了身体，湿答答的液体从深处涌了出来，被这股热流刺激得头皮发麻的Lancer甚至又狠狠向里顶动了两下。

“验货还满意吗，小姑娘？”

被塞得满满的甬道诚实地颤抖着，身上的男人抓着你的膝盖将大腿压得更开，瘫软下来的你还没能从刚刚的冲击中回过神来，手指达不到的地方被撑开碾过，酥麻的电流从下体向上攀爬。身体懂得怎样能够更好地容纳体内的硬物，泌出湿黏的液体哆嗦着想要将他缠得更紧。

直到你的手环上了身上男人的腰，Lancer才重新将自己的重量压在床上，像是什么撒娇的宠物一般将头紧紧埋进了你的颈窝，下身深深浅浅地将自己的欲望冲撞进你湿热的深处，支离破碎的喘息和音节弥漫在并不隔音的房间里，你甚至很确定自己听到了墙壁传来的抗议的敲打。

不断调整角度去小幅度冲撞甬道底端的Lancer很满意身下你逐渐拔高的音调和想要扭动的身体，掐住你腰部的双手制止了你身体的本能，被快感逐渐挤占的大脑已经像是坏掉了，除了甜蜜的祈求什么也说不出来了。

“啊哈...呜...Lancer...”当你唤出他的名字的时候，Lancer感觉内壁甚至有一刹那的抽紧，被夹得舒爽的男人把胀痛的性器整根抽出，将你掰成可以更深进入的姿势。

突然的空虚让你很不适应，被抽插得无法闭合的穴口空洞地一张一合，你甚至努力抬起软软的上身想要去够到点什么能够给你满足的东西。

“”...呜...！”再一次的贯穿和紧接的暴风骤雨般的抽动将之前所有的不满足都压榨成了甜美快感，你小声地呜咽着，胡乱地抓挠着男人的脊背，Lancer的名字已经变成了你现在唯一会说的词语，眼睛里泛着湿漉漉的水光。

用力侵犯你身体的男人看着身下快要达到高潮的脸，凑近你的耳边。

“我想今晚被你拒绝的人都应该后悔死了。”

喷在耳窝的热气像是直接窜进了你的脑海，身下一波接着一波的快感逼得你尖叫着绞紧了甬道，湿漉漉的液体从穴口不断被挤出，软在床上任人摆弄的样子和之前的游刃有余形成鲜明的反差。

“让我数数，今晚我是，第四个请你喝酒的人？”

你很高兴Lancer没有再问你什么觉得是否舒服，喜不喜欢等一系列毫无用处的问题，被操得眼泪都不受控制的你哭得可怜兮兮，可里面却越夹越紧。大腿内侧白嫩的皮肤被摩擦得发红，之前被射进去的精液顺着你颤颤巍巍的腿向下滑落，你感觉再多一次的高潮自己一定会昏死过去。

“乖...来酒吧不被灌个够怎么行呢。”

【酒吧一楼】

悻悻的男人端起被你放下的红酒杯，转身却像撞了鬼一样，和刚刚半路杀出的男人及其相像的两张脸正用同样不友好的眼神盯着自己。

“三...三胞胎？”

将原本应该流进你喉咙的那杯红酒强制灌入男人喉咙的Alter像拎小鸡一样将他塞进了后座。

“没想到Lancer快活还能给我们带来个意外惊喜。”和酒保交代完事情的Caster笑眯眯地上了车，将男人的所有口袋掏了个遍。

“伟哥，麻醉剂，避孕套，还有迷幻药。倒是准备齐全。”捏着标注了“Small-size”的铝箔的Caster毫不掩饰自己脸上嘲讽的笑容。

“你缺瓶润滑剂。”拍了拍男人惊恐的脸颊，Caster有些不耐烦地踢了踢前座。

“快开车，我都等不及试验一下这些瓶瓶罐罐了。”


End file.
